In general, the tissue stiffness changes have been important indications of the development of pathological lesions in soft tissues. In past decades, along with other elasticity imaging modalities, such as magnetic resonance elastography (MRE) and magnetic resonance tagging (tMRI), ultrasound elasticity imaging (UEI) or elastography has been developed for measuring, or otherwise evaluating, soft tissue elastic properties. For example, UEI has been utilized in connection with many diseases including (1) thrombus aging/maturational evaluation in human lower limb deep venous thrombosis (DVT), (2) breast cancer diagnosis and screening, (3) differentiation of benign and malignant thyroid masses and cervical lymph nodes, (4) prostate cancer detection, (5) renal transplant graft nephropathy evaluation, (6) cardiovascular diseases, such as characterization of arterial wall stiffness for early atherosclerosis diagnosis, assessment of myocardial wall stiffness for detection of contractile dysfunction, or atheromata assessment for determining vulnerable plaque, (7) liver diseases, such as assessment of the degree of liver fibrosis, and (8) Crohn's disease. Unfortunately, current methods and systems have significant shortcomings that limit or restrict the accuracy and effectiveness of evaluating tissue stiffness changes to identify or recognize the development of pathological lesions in soft tissues.